The present invention relates to a traffic management device and the method thereof.
Due to the fast development of computer application and network communication technologies, the number of network users has dramatically increased. Thus, the increase in the traffic in the router is fast and significant. Although the bandwidth connectivity to the servers is improving, traffic congestion is still inevitable. This is caused by the poor quality of network service.
As to the network applications that require quality of service (QoS) such as Video Conferencing, Distance Learning, and Video on Demand, all specify a guaranteed throughput level for maintaining the connection quality. During the transmission process, the transmission speed is affected by the network quality. When various packets are simultaneously transmitted, it is difficult to guarantee a minimum bandwidth and a stable connection for every flow.
A common solution is to increase the bandwidth with the help of technologies such as asymmetrical digital subscriber lines (ADSL) provided by Internet Service Provider (ISP) or broadband access service provided by cable modems. However, at the user end, these two kinds of services use an Ethernet connection that provides the maximum bandwidth. If no limit on the maximum bandwidth at the user end exists, the network devices enter an overloaded state. Moreover, for network administrators, the bandwidth needs to be limited in order to cope with the exponential growth and dramatic increase of the network traffic, such that network congestion is avoided.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new traffic management device and a method thereof that not only improves the conventional network congestion but also effectively employs the bandwidth of each flow for overcoming the abovementioned shortcomings.